fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Falling Snowflakes
"It’s been a week. Our battles with Tartaros has left us with many scars of our own. The city of Magnolia and the Guild itself are but piles of rubble. And that’s not all. Other cities across the continent were apparently similarly ravaged by Faces. We bear wounds in our hearts as well…" The air around the normally buzzing had been frigidly cold this particular afternoon. After all, within the country of the threat regarded as had just been quelled. A long, perilous battle against the spellbooks of the most evil in all of existence – ’s – just ended in their victory. But this victory was by no means a happy one. Despite their accomplishments, the losses that the Mages of Fiore that were burdened atop their shoulders far outweighed the supposed happiness that one gained from victory. From one small rental property in the town, with barely stitched together windows and roofing, was a young woman with golden blonde hair sitting at a simple wooden desk. She looked out towards the distant horizons, recollecting the memories that surfaced from their recent battles. , Mage of , peered her eyes towards the small item she carefully placed on her desk. A fragment of a brilliant golden key with fins etched on its surface. It was no simple key, it was the key that opened the door to the world with her first friend. A friend whom she could no longer fight with. As her distant eyes closed onto the key, tears had fell off them and splashed onto the key – ’ key. She could no longer hold her composure, and with a loud cry she dipped her face into her own arms slammed onto the table, letting her tears stream without restraint. ---- In another part of town, the crater left by the workings of the Etherious, , had left a large burden on the owners of the previous property that existed there: the building of Fairy Tail. Nothing had been left of the Guild beyond small scraps of rubble and ashes. Surrounded by several of the Guild’s members, they looked upon the sorry state of their previous home in silence, until finally spoke a word. "Master, are we not going to rebuild the Guild?" She asked in a tone of concern, looking at her vaporized Guild building with remorse. "Hmm..." ’s eyes were kept shut as he pondered in deep thought, almost as if he was oblivious to the current situation. "The townspeople had just gone through all the trouble of rebuilding it for us too..." noted with a scowl. "Geez, we gotta start from scratch..." added with an almost perplexed expression, as both and stood there with solemn expressions as well. , who had his back facing the charred Guild and tears welling up in his eyes, meekly apologized. "I really am sorry. I’m beyond ashamed." "It’s not your fault, Elf-niichan!" exclaimed. "It’s no one’s fault." Makarov stated matter-of-factly, looking at the state of the Guild with solemn eyes. "I guess an age has come to an end." He said, seemingly to himself, while Mirajane looked towards him with concern. ---- The scene shifted to Magnolia Town’s Hospital, which was in relatively stable condition besides the incredible damage and debris left over at its shattered entrances. Within a small brick room, a man sleeping on the bed finally woke up. Broadly built, blond hair and a lightning tattoo across his right eye identified him as . He was a former traitor of the Guild whose redemption came across in an almost fatal sacrifice: to protect an entire town, he swallowed vast quantities of , a toxic substance that could kill virtually any Mage. Of course, Laxus’ survival was a miracle. "Hell yeah! Laxus finally woke up!" excitedly shouted, his tongue leaving open. "Laxus!" Evergreen shouted, raising her arms wide as if preparing for an embrace. "I’m..." Laxus began to say, as he rose into a sitting position. "Honestly, you really had us worrying there..." said, slightly more casually than the others of the , despite his worry. "Pathetic." Laxus concluded. He suddenly extended his arms and took all three of his friends into his embrace, suddenly shocking the three of them. "What’s the matter!?" Bickslow shouted as he was being pulled into Laxus’ hug. "I can’t keep doing this." Laxus said with a mournful tone, Freed suddenly alarmed at his words. "I can’t keep failing to protect the things most important to me." ---- On the bank of Magnolia River, were a young girl, and an odd-looking man with a crab motif. "Waa! My hair’s back to its original length!" The young girl said. She was , a young girl who had become a warrior during the events leading up to the current situation. Breaking out of her limits, she could confidently say that she was a member of Fairy Tail. At this moment, she was marvelling in her lengthy hair, given that she cut the majority of it off during the events of ’s awakening. "Easy peasy, shrimpeezy." The other man responded while snipping his scissors. He was of the , and specialized in cutting – although haircuts seemed to be his forte. "Thank you, Lucy." Wendy bashfully said. "Yep! Just my humble opinion, but I think this style suits you better, Wendy." Lucy commented with a smile, patting Wendy’s head as she did. "How about it, Lucy? Wanna lengthen your hair a bit too?" Cancer suggested. "Hmmm…I’m not so sure..." Lucy pondered, twirling her hair on her finger. "I bet it’d look amazing on you!" Wendy marvelled as she told her. "How’s Wendy doing?" A small, brown cat with round ears and a sword at his back asked. He was , an that partnered . "As usual." Said another cat with a lighter complexion and pointed ears. She was , another Exceed and the partner of Wendy. "Despite all that’s happened...she is trying her best to stay strong." Carla said in a tone of pride. “And Gajeel?” “Well...take a look for yourself.” Pantherlily said, looking towards the side where the subject was. Gajeel was lying on the concrete path, sleeping, exhausted from the events that had recently taken place. "Gajeel...this isn’t the Guild you know. You can’t just..." told him, to which he opened a single eye but remained mute. "They’ve all...been through a painful parting." Pantherlily noted, looking at Wendy and Lucy’s smiling faces. "I’m worried about Natsu too." Carla pointed out. "He should be the least of your worries..." Pantherlily retorted. "Hm?" Carla questioned. "Think about it..." Pantherlily said, forming a smug grin. "Happy’s with him." Carla responded with a soft smile. ---- At a small, rundown house outside of the main town, with a cat sign marked "Natsu & Happy" was the residence of and , a and an Exceed who had gone numerous trials and tribulations together. And, more recently, the former had lost the he had considered his father – – for good. However, in surprisingly high spirits, Natsu was rummaging through his baggage and asked Happy, "Happy, how much more do we have?" "13 million jewels..." Happy said, disheartened. "Hmm…that’s not right..." Natsu noted to Happy, with a rather irritated facial expression. "Aye..." Happy began to say, "Nobody broke into our house so there should have been much more..." Happy then placed both of his paws up, "About 10 years’ worth of fish..." "Well, we’ll think of something!" Natsu beckoned, smiling. "Aye!" Happy responded happily. "This is the real problem." Natsu noted, looking at a letter marked with an ‘N’. ---- Further away from Magnolia was a ruined town, covered with snow as more snow fell atop it. There sat , his posture slouched while in front of a small, wooden gravemarker. It was a cross marked with the words "Silver" and "Mika": the Mage’s deceased parents. Throughout the ordeal with Tartaros, Gray was once again confronted with his terrible past that was , and the memories of his father, . Emotionless and oblivious, he didn’t notice another person standing some distance behind him. She was a woman wearing a black outfit and fur cap and long, wavy blue hair. "Ummm…Uh, Gray-sama?" Her words shocked Gray and brought him back to his senses. "Juvia!" Gray responded in surprise. Indeed, this was , a former Mage of and a dedicated member of Fairy Tail, who had her own fair share of difficult decisions to make during Tartaros’ assault. "You…you followed me all the way out here!?" Gray asked, about to get up from his sitting position. "Juvia is sorry! So sorry!" The girl apologized, shivering as she did so. "Juvia…Juvia has something she has to tell Gray-sama..." Juvia’s face turned even grimmer as she continued to speak. "The person who killed the necromancer that was controlling your father...was Juvia." Tears dropped from the Rain Woman, who could no longer the emotions she held up within her. It was true, throughout the events of Tartaros, Silver had been zombified and controlled by the necromancer regarded as , a man who toyed with the fate with others as if he were an author. It was Silver’s request, even when he had finally reunited with his son. As such, even with the painful tears that flowed from her heart, Juvia had managed to kill the seemingly impenetrable necromancer. Of course, the end result was that Silver’s attachment to this world had been severed, thus leading Gray’s brief moment of euphoria to end. Of course, prior to leaving the world completely, he left his son a parting gift: power to grant his desire for vengeance, the . Gray’s eyes widened at Juvia’s confession. The perpetrator for his sadness was in front of him, and one that he considered a very dear friend. "You..." He began to perspire. "Juvia..." Juvia began to say, her voice weakening. "Juvia does not think she can continue to love Gray-sama..." Sniffling, she did not stop her outpour of words. "Juvia killed Gray-sama’s..." Her cries began to grow larger, her guilt reaching its apex. "Father." She spoke one last word, her head bowed in shame. Gray began to grind his teeth in seething anger. He ran towards Juvia without a second thought and grabbed her shoulders aggressively. "You..." He wanted to shout, "No..." He continued. But his expression and anger weakened. Without a single thought, Gray’s burrowed his face into Juvia’s chest and his tears welled up, leaving Juvia in a state of shock. "Thank you..." Gray’s knees buckled onto the white snow. "I am sorry. So truly...sorry..." "Gray-sama..." Juvia was speechless, she was sure that Gray would abandon her, hit her, or even punish her for her deeds. But here he lied prostrated before her, as if a little child was embracing his mother. "So...sorry." Gray repeated. But what else could he say? It was Gray’s weakness that didn’t allow him to strike that finishing blow. It was Gray’s weakness that forced Juvia to endure so much pain for his sake. He already had so many people die for him. But he couldn’t let that happen to this girl. For no matter what he said to the world, Juvia was already one of Gray’s dearest. He continued to cry, embracing Juvia. Juvia supported him, placed her palm on his head and remarked, "You are so...warm." A perpetual statement, for Gray had finally broken out of the ice that he had surrounded himself in. He had opened himself up fully to Juvia, and Juvia would take everything in without a shred of hesitation, for she had loved him unconditionally. ---- On another side of the riverbank, closer to the evening’s tranquility, was a dreaded emptiness. Only one person occupied that space today. The Fairy Queen, Titania, . Today she bore suffering that nobody other than her could understand. As she sat near the bridge, she gripped her knees and her expression weakened. The horrors that unfolded to her had seized her mind. She had been completely exposed, tortured, and left helpless in the eyes of her perpetrators. The Etherious …had revisited a suppressed past: the past of a broken Erza Scarlet. She clenched her arms, and began to shiver. But beyond revisiting old memories, she had also created new ones. She had the weight of a survivor’s guilt anchored to her chest. Although professing as Titania, Erza, through an unavoidable encounter, was incapable of saving a...friend...from the clutches of her own weakness. In an attempt to become the bright light that saved her – – from the darkness that caught her heart, she ended up intensifying it, allowing it to take her over completely...and finally force Erza to strike that last, killing blow. Indeed...she had become a murderer. "I’ve gone and remembered things I never wanted to...I’ve gone and performed deeds I never wished to...I’ve been betrayed, tricked...I’ve been defeated by my own weakness...I’ve seen true cruelty." Burrowing her face into her arms, tears began to run down her eyes. "Can I really still...continue believing in the good of people? Can I really still...continue to believe in my own strength?" At the edges of the riverbank was a figure wrapped in a black cloak. His blue hair momentarily glistened as the evening’s sun caught onto it. From afar, he observed the state that Erza was put into. He wished to run towards her, but he could not. For he was , the man that tread the path of darkness in order to bring salvation to the light. And so he could not reveal his presence here. But he knew, very well, that Erza had plenty of friends to rely on besides him…a fact of revelry and envy. Walking along this very riverbank was Mirajane, one of Erza’s oldest friends, and the only person who could bring her back from the depths she was drowning in right now. Although it was an attitude she didn’t enjoy taking, she had to resort to any means to bring her friend back from this bottomless ocean. "Titania? What are you doing crying around here for?" Erza’s tear-filled eyes were raised and met Mirajane’s. Erza was being provoked. But what could she honestly do? She didn’t want to acquaint with anyone, she didn’t want anyone to see her weak...but she could not bear the burden of being strong. And as such, she was mute in front of Mirajane. "Oh come on Titania! I don’t remember you being so weak that you’d mope around here because of a bit of torture!" Mirajane’s haughty voice acted like a bow, and each word of hers was an arrow. She was continuously firing, in an attempt to break the barrier her friend erected. "Mirajane..." Erza silently spoke, looking up at her former rival peculiarly. "Oh wait, you were always this weak weren’t you? I mean, you were a crybaby back at the Guild for as long as I can remember!" Mirajane wanted to tug on Erza’s chords and drag her back into reality. "...What?" Erza’s anger began to resurface slightly. Unknowingly, she was beginning to float with the help of these arrows. "Tch. How boring, I guess I should just take the title of Titania after all!" Mirajane pulled the last straw. If this didn’t work, then she’d have no idea what would work. "...!" Erza was about to speak, but she noticed the sudden breeze and looked behind her. A figure cloaked completely in black walked past her. But Erza knew who he was...and she knew that she couldn’t afford moping around here in front of him at least. "What was that?" Erza asked, as she began to stand up. "Shall we go back to our old days, you Demon?" "Hmph, look who’s standing tall now." Mirajane grinned, before mellowing down. "Come on, let’s go home. You can’t mope around forever, can you, Erza?" Mirajane showed a genuine smile and took out her hand. Erza clutched it and walked with her friend, her shivers finally calming down. "You of all people can." Jellal had thought to himself as he continued to walk away from Erza and Mirajane. "You...can." His trail of thoughts paused. "You’re quite aware of the strengths and weaknesses of humanity. Forward...ever forward on your path of light. Even if you have dipped into the darkness...I will push you away and take that burden, because it is not yours to bear. Unlike us...who follow a path of darkness in order to defeat Zeref. Yet, one day our paths may cross. When that day comes, I want you to be shining bright. Bright enough to dispel our darkness. Continue forth, Erza...with your friends." ---- In the vast building of Sabertooth, the Twin Dragons, and – the latter being the Master – had entered the building. While the other Mages: , , and in particular had come forward to welcome them: but they saw their expressions and soon understood what had transpired. "Has...our Lady..." Yukino asked, her voice shaking as she did so. All Rogue could do was nod in response, not having the strength to say those words. Yukino gasped, putting her hand and muting herself as tears began to stream down her face. "Lady Minerva..." Rufus said weakly, with both him and Orga bowing their heads in shame as the rest of the Guild went quiet in response to the declaration. But Sting took a step forward. Even with the tears welled up in his eyes, his posture was strong. "Sabertooth!" He brazenly spoke, suddenly grasping the Guild’s attention. "Lady Minerva...is no longer with us." His voice went slightly lower, "But we cannot mourn like this forever. I asked the perpetrator of this incident – Erza Scarlet-!?" The sudden mention of Erza’s name sent the Guild flying into a rage, the lot of them shouting that they would enact vengeance on her for killing their beloved Lady Minerva. "STOP, ALL OF YOU!" Yukino shouted, her knees buckling and face clogged with tears. "Please..." She whimpered, "Let Master finish..." Sting took a look at Lector and Frosch, and they immediately went to console Yukino. "Although Erza Scarlet was the woman responsible for landing the killing blow, she had told me that there was no other way. And that, in our final moments, our Lady had gained happiness. Happiness that her darkness was purged...by her only friend." The Guild was silent. Although they were angry...they couldn’t put the blame on anybody. It was their cumulative weakness that lead Minerva to go astray. "But do you not remember the wishes Lady Minerva held for us!? She wished for us to be the strongest! So that’s what we shall become!" Before Sting could finish, Rogue outstretched his hand before his chest and stopped him from speaking further. "But we’re not going to be a Guild that refuses to acknowledge our bonds. So for today...please...shed as many tears as you would like." And as Rogue said so, the Guild was unified in their mourning. After all these years, they finally became a true Guild...even if it was at the sacrifice of someone so dear to them. ---- Returning to the ruins of Fairy Tail in Magnolia, Makarov stood with the man regarded as from the Magic Council. The latter approached Makarov from behind and sighed as he began to say, "As you instructed, I have erased the memories of all those who were told information about that." The object in question was , a seemingly all-powerful Magic that Makarov had failed to utilize in fear of the consequences, despite the incredible risk taken by counting on the Dragons to suppress the threat of . "And yes, I know. Next you’ll ask me to erase my own memories." Doranbolt stated, while Makarov stood there silently. "But I cannot comply. I do not wish to mess with my own memories." "Actually, that won’t be necessary. You’re quite the dependable man." Makarov stated matter-of-factly, surprising Doranbolt. "I think it’s been long enough...I absolve you of your burden." Makarov stated, turning to Doranbolt. Pointing at Doranbolt, suddenly the Magic Councilman’s sleeve tore, revealing a crest of Fairy Tail. "Wh-what the hell is this!? A Fairy Tail crest...on my shoulder!?" Doranbolt exclaimed, extremely confused by the current event. "You were originally a Fairy Tail Guild member. You erased your own memories and left to infiltrate the Magic Council." "W-what!?" Doranbolt continued to be in shock. "I told you, didn’t I? You’re a dependable man, to a fault. The type of man that would readily sacrifice himself if it meant protecting the Guild." "Wai...Wait a fucking second! What the hell do you mean!? I’m a member of Fairy Tail!? And I erased my own memories just to become a council member? Then what the hell happened on Tenrou Island!? You can’t expect me to believe this bullshit!" Doranbolt shouted in a single breath, panting as the result of his panic. "Hey, I told you that there was no need to erase your own memories, but..." Makarov sighed, "Sheesh, as annoying as ever..." "Are you really serious!?" Doranbolt asked again. "Yes." Makarov said, and then he directed his attention directly to Doranbolt. "But I will no longer be Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I have...other matters to attend to. Pressing matters that will determine the future of our world." Makarov paused for a moment, and then stared directly into Doranbolt’s eyes, "An age has come to an end. But...I cannot let the next one end that easily. Will you help me, Mest Gryder?" Doranbolt – Mest – was speechless. But, he felt a connection that he didn’t feel previously. And without hesitation, bowed his head, willing to serve his master. ---- As Lucy Heartfilia was returning home and stopped in front of her door, she suddenly tensed up. "I feel someone’s presence." She rotated the door knob, "And that can only mean one thing. Natsu and Happy." Barging open the door, Lucy entered and shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you not to come barging into my room...!!!" But the room was empty. "Huh?" Lucy questioned, as she saw a letter on her table. "A letter?" Picking it up, she opened it. "Whoa...this handwriting is barely even legible..." "I’m going off on a journey to train with Happy." The first part of the letter wrote, Lucy suddenly shivered up. "I’ll be back after about a year." She ran out the door as she read the second line, continuing to read. "Give everyone else the heads up, okay? See ya’ on the flipside, Lucy! – Natsu and Happy." "Wh...Wh...What the hell is going on!?" Lucy shouted as she sprinted out of her apartment. "Just going off on a journey by yourselves! What were you thinking!? If you do that...If you do that...” She panted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't...get sad! Moron!" ---- All of Fairy Tail had made up their minds. "I will defeat E.N.D at all costs." Gray stated to Juvia, who responded in the affirmative. Erza confided in Mirajane, vowing to herself that she would grow stronger for the sake of others. Laxus could not bear to see his precious friends be hurt due to his weakness. Gajeel vowed to never let a situation like his conflict with rise again. Wendy no longer wanted to be the damsel in distress. And Mest decided to accompany Makarov on his perilous journey, now knowing the truth of this threat. "Flap your wings, children." Was all that Makarov said. Natsu and Happy began to walk out of Magnolia with eagerness. "Sorry everyone!" The former exclaimed, raising his arm. "I’m gonna get way, way stronger and then I’ll be back!" Natsu said, taking a deep breath. "So I can really protect all of you!" ---- However, in another place, in a faraway place, covered in darkness and only illuminated by a set of candles, sat a man facing the sky out of his caged window. "You must try and surpass me, Natsu..." The man spoke. The Black Wizard, ! "Or, should I say E.N.D…" "Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Fin Category:Chapter Category:Drifting Tales